A Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw
by BarnumOnTheBrain
Summary: Percy and Penelope - two Prefects, model students. So what happens when Percy has to chose between his school and his girl? Rated M for later chapter, summary sucks, I know. Review, and I will continue with lemons.


"Mr Weasley," chuckled Professor Lockhart. "Facing the front please now is not the time for wooing ladies at the back of the classroom!" He gave a toothy grin, and launched back into reading one of his many books enthusiastically.

"Yes, sir," mumbled Percy, his cheeks flushed as he turned back to his teacher. A curly-haired girl across the classroom smiled slightly as she saw his ears grow red. He glanced back over his shoulder, and her heart winked at him, and he turned back, his eyes blinking furiously behind his horn-rimmed glasses.

Lockhart kept them in ten minutes after the bell, and it took all of Percy's control to not leap out of his seat to the curly-haired beauty at the back of the room. He finally let them go, and Percy hurried towards the Ravenclaw, taking her hand and leading her down the corridor.

On the way up the Grand Staircase they came across the Weasley twins, and Percy dropped her hand immediately.

"Ah, Percy, you look spiffing tonight-" started Fred happily.

"In all your Prefectorship splendour-" added George, giving a low bow, and springing back up.

"You are a real credit to our family name-"

"Despite your obvious flaws-"

"Bit of a git-"

"No sense of humour-"

"Top of every class-"

"Far too much potential-"

"And terrible taste in glasses."

"Shut up the pair of you. I'm a Prefect now; you'd better start showing me some respect!" Percy said sharply.

"Oh dry up Perc-"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Stick us in Detention?"

"Write to Mum?"

"Or stick both your wands where the sun doesn't shine?" Percy snapped.

"Oooh, Fred, he sounds awfully upset!"

"Sorry bro, we love you really!"

"Yeah, we look up to you in every single way!"

The pair of them leapt on their big brother happily, before charging off down the corridor.

"And no running in corridors!" he yelled after the twins. He looked at Penelope. She was trying not to laugh. "They're not funny, Penny!"

She couldn't hold it in any longer, and burst out laughing. He sighed, and grabbed her hand again.

"You're a naughty Prefect," Penelope giggled breathlessly as he pulled her into an empty classroom on the sixth floor.

"_I'm_ naughty? Who was the one eying me in Lockhart's lesson?" Percy smiled widely and stepped towards her.

"It's not _my_ fault! I like looking at you."

He took another step towards her, and gently put his arms on her waist, looking down to her. "Do you?"

"_Maybe_. A little."

Percy tilted his head closer to hers.

"Possibly..." she breathed.

"Only possibly?" he whispered back.

"Mmm... okay. A lot," she murmured as his lips almost met hers.

"I'm glad," he smiled, and pulled away. Penelope gave him a reproachful look, and backed onto the wall just behind her.

"Don't give me that look Penny," he laughed lightly, settling himself on one of the desks. "You know we can't get caught."

"Yes, I know, which is what I thought the deserted classroom was for," Penny sighed. He was too careful for his own good.

"Just because there is no one about doesn't mean we shouldn't behave ourselves. We are Prefects after all," he said, slightly pompous.

"So? We are also teenagers," she said sweetly, stepping away from the wall and towards him slowly.

"Meaning?" he asked cautiously, watching her make her way closer to him.

"Meaning, we have the right to a little fun," she laughed and sat on the desk next to him. "Don't you agree Percy?"

His stomach flipped. He loved the way his name sounded on her lips. "Okay. A little fun." Bending his head closer to hers, he let his lips gently brush across her cheek, slowly, moving to her mouth, where they rested for a second, before he pulled away. She let out a low breath as her eyes fluttered open, and she stood up slowly. Percy took hold of her hand gently, stroking the back of it with his thumb. They stared into each others' eyes for a moment, before Percy slowly rose. He brought up his other hand to her cheek, gently cupping it and sliding it up to rest in her hair.

"Penny," he whispered as she closed her eyes. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are smart, funny, beautiful... I can't think of anyone I'd rather be with."

Her eyes opened and she looked up at him through her lashes. "You, Percy Weasley, are not perfect. But you're perfect for me, and I don't want to be with anyone but you." She wove her hands through his flaming hair and brought his head down to meet hers. Their lips met gently, moving slightly with the whisper of their breath. His arms slowly made their way from her waist up to her shoulders, and back down, gently brushing down past her waist, over her lower back and felt the plumpness below. Penelope jumped. This was more intimacy than they had shared before, but she couldn't deny she enjoyed it. His hands moved back up her body to her neck, lifting her hair out of the way as he pulled away from her mouth gently and kissed along her cheek, around her ear, nibbling the lobe slightly, and traced kisses down her neck to the top of her school shirt.

"Percy," she murmured as he kissed his way round to the other side of her neck. "Oh Percy."

"Penelope," he whispered against her skin.

"Percy?" she said hopefully.

Pulling away slightly, Percy could see the desire in her eyes. "Not here, Pen. Not now."

"Ever?" she whispered.

"Yes. One day. But we're only sixteen..."

"You know, in the Muggle world that is the lawful age of consent."

"But I'm sure it doesn't include a classroom," he chuckled. "Not here, not in this classroom, imagine if someone walked in!"

"Oh please. No one comes up here! But I suppose it's not the most romantic of settings..."

"Not to mention if someone did walk in – hypothetically – I would be finished! The whole school would find out, my family would not let me rest, my mother would be furious; 'I expected more of you, taking advantage of a young lady's virtue!'" he imitated his mother's anger. Penelope laughed, and kissed Percy lightly on the mouth.

"So when?" she inquired.

"When what?" he asked, slightly distracted by her lips.

"You know," she said slightly awkwardly. "When we..?"

"Oh. Oh! Well, um, when would you prefer?" he asked as his cheeks flushed and glasses began to steam up.

"I think you know I don't mind," she giggled. "Seeing as I was prepared for a classroom!"

"I just... I just want it to be special for you." He blushed even deeper.

"Percy," she began, taking his flaming cheeks into her hands and looking him straight in the eye. "So long as I'm with you, there is nothing that can be more special. Do you know who I think of when I see the sun shine on a cloudy day? I think of you. Do you know what got me through the summer back in the Muggle world, without a friend for six weeks? The thought of seeing you again. Do you know what my last thought is every night? Being with you. Just the mere thought of you warms me up more than Butterbeer!"

"I love you Penny," Percy said suddenly. She stared at him. "Penny, I'm in love with you. I have no romantic words, just plain facts for you. I'm in love with you!" Each time he said it, he seemed more sure. "I _love_ you Penny!"

"I heard you the first time, you goon!" she laughed, hugging him round the waist. He pulled away slightly, bringing her face up to his and pressed his lips against hers. He slid his tongue out to taste her, running it along her lower lip, silently asking for entrance. She quickly parted her mouth slightly, and their tongues pressed against each other with quick motions. He moved his hands under their faces, reaching to loosen her shirt collar and tie, throwing the blue and silver strip of cloth to the floor in his haste to run his tongue down her neck.

"Oh Merlin's beard, Percy!" she breathed as he began sucking at the join between her neck and shoulder. Her mind was beginning to cloud over as her hands ran up and down Percy's frame; nothing mattered to her expect this boy in her arms. She grabbed the button on his robes, undoing it and flinging it aside. Without pausing, she grabbed the bottom of his jumper and began tugging upwards as his mouth met hers again in a heavy kiss. He didn't stop her as she yanked it over his head and it dropped to the stone floor, only pausing to pull back from her, smiling widely as he returned the favour, and her jumper landed next to his.

"Here?" he asked.

She nodded, smiling widely. Percy quickly captured her mouth with hers again, and began pressing her towards the wall. She hit it with a bump, not freeing his mouth, and slid her hands down his back, past his belt and let them rest on the curves below, squeezing ever so slightly. He pressed her even more against the wall, and she felt his member through her skirt as his hands slid up under her shirt.

"Well well well, Mr Weasley," came a snide voice from the doorway. " And oh! Miss Clearwater."

Percy sprang away from her, standing awkwardly to try to cover the bulge in his trousers. "Professor, this isn't-"

"Oh of course not, Mr Weasley," Snape interrupted him with a slippery smile. "Care to tell me what is going on then?"

"We, err, we were, um, we... well, you see..." Percy stammered.

"Oh tut tut. What will Professors McGonagall and Flitwick have to say about this?" he asked maliciously. "Gather your things, we'll go now." And with that, he turned on his heel and marched out of the classroom. Penelope and Percy glanced at each other worriedly as they grabbed their robes and hurried after Snape.


End file.
